


Almost As Bad As Drowning

by pigeonparallax, Zayrastriel



Series: The Drowning 'verse [11]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonparallax/pseuds/pigeonparallax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayrastriel/pseuds/Zayrastriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAINE'S HILARIOUS CONTRIBUTION TO THE DROWNING:<br/>Raine walks in on something she'd rather not see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost As Bad As Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution to [The Drowning 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22359) series by Zayrastriel -- written by yours truly, with her universe and canon (hence the co-authoring). Enjoy (:

“…Miss Lai, you must understand, we simply cannot allow this. The diplomatic repercussions would be disastrous.”

It’s only the fact that this is a video call that stops Raine from rolling her eyes, or clawing at her hair, or giving a one-fingered salute. Instead, she smiles obligingly.

“Of course, Mr Langfeld. I will pass on the message.” She clears her throat, grits her teeth. “Do tell let me know when you and your colleagues are ready for our next conference.”

With a last sugared smile, she ends the call, spins around in her chair, buries her face in her hands and makes a typically incoherent sound of frustration and exhaustion.

“Poor baby.”

Raine jolts upright and sees Ara standing in the doorway, looking tired and out of breath. Her friend’s eyes flick to the computer and she tips her head to one side.

“Call didn’t go so well?”

“No,” Raine says, sighing. “Langfeld’s boss is an idiot. But we all knew that already, but really, it deserves saying once again. He’s an idiot, like oh my god, I just — did I mention, he’s an idiot?”

Ara nods in a way that seems commiserating and distracted at the same time. “Men. They suck.”

“Yeah, I know right? Some things never change.”

“Not even during a zombie apocalypse.”

A short pause, while Raine resumes spinning idly in her chair and Ara lingers in the doorway before breaking the silence.

“Oh, right, I forgot what I came up here to tell you — Will just called.”

Raine’s spin jerks to a sudden halt. “What?”

Ara smiles innocently. “You heard me. Will just called. Now, unless you’d prefer to keep sitting here and complaining, you —”

“Wow, you only just remembered that you came in here to tell me that?” Raine is already out of the chair and halfway across the room. “You suck.”

“You lo-o-ove me,” Ara calls out, sing-song, as Raine slips past her and hurries down the corridor.

“You keep telling yourself that,” comes the reply.

-

Raine makes her way downstairs and finds that, for some mysterious reason, the door to the phone room is closed. As she draws nearer, she catches the sound of … voices? Odd, she thinks, as she puts a hand on the door knob and turns. Most of this block’s inhabitants are out at this time of day.

The door opens, and for a second Raine stands trapped, rendered immobile by the utterly unexpected sight of Lia and Tom, in a state of something which definitely would not be described as fully clothed, clearly in the middle of something which definitely is not a phone call, in what is, she now sees, definitely not the phone room.

Unfortunately, both Lia and Tom happen to be facing the door. The second she walks in, three pairs of eyes meet, and it is quite hard to determine who looks more shocked.

Raine is the first to find her voice.

“Wrong room,” she gasps, swinging the door swiftly shut and striding away as fast as she can, rubbing her eyes.

-

After figuring out the wrong turn she has somehow made, Raine finds the actual phone room and, falling into her seat, picks up the call. Will’s face appears on screen, the backdrop of his drab London office as familiar as his pleasingly-defined cheekbones and the permanently sardonic glint in his eyes.

“Oh my god, I did not need to see that,” she says by way of greeting.

Will raises an eyebrow. “Is my face that unbearable? And good afternoon to you too, by the way.”

“Not you, you egocentric. I just walked in on Lia and Tom.”

“Walked in on Lia and Tom what…?”

Raine gives him a look. “You know, for someone who’s supposedly one of the best diplomats we have, human ones, that is, your powers of deduction are sometimes pretty damn bad —” She cuts off as she sees understanding dawn on Will’s face.

“Ohhh,” he says, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Good work, Raine. Hmm, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, voyeurism and all…”

This time Raine has no qualms about rolling her eyes and expressing disdain in other graphic ways. “Ha ha, funny. It was an accident, you tool, and something I’d have preferred not to see —”

“…though I suppose, being an _artist _and everything, you would have more sophisticated appreciation for the human body —”__

__“Oh shut up,” she snaps. Then she frowns, thinking. “Actually, that _would_ be a pretty good drawing reference…”_ _

__The look Will gives her, part disbelieving, part amused, part long-suffering, makes her burst out laughing._ _


End file.
